


Hiding

by Luxe3710



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babyblaster AU, Gen, TrioBlasterSets AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxe3710/pseuds/Luxe3710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot based on Antares10 and Namekian Maoh's TrioBlasterSetsAU.</p><p>Three weeks after the six kids were taken in by three flames, Saz and Parz are now recovering in body. Their spirit and their relationship may take a lot more work to start healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TrioBlasterSets AU - Six puppys and 3 flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700346) by [Antares10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10), [NamekianMaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamekianMaoh/pseuds/NamekianMaoh). 



> So I have a ton of headcanons about the Awesome TrioBlasterSetsAU which I highly recommend you read before/instead of this.
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to post a short one-shot with some of my thoughts on the kids early days.

Sans was completely stunned. Saz had barely spoken in the three weeks since Grillby had taken the six of them in, but he had just suddenly screamed at Parz before shifting and running out the door of their room. Parz was was still facing the other way head buried in the pillow. 

 

The first one to be react had been Papyrus, who ran off almost immediately. Sans looked over at Parz briefly, before running after them down the steps and out the door. 

 

“I know where he’s going, I’ll get him!”  Papyrus called as he ran out.

 

“Papyrus! You don’t know that! Come back here!” Sans called after him as he dashed off. Sans shifted to try and follow him, but his brother was already out of sight. 

 

Sans dashed back and forth between his two brothers’ trails panicked. Two of his brothers were gone. How could he have lost two of his brothers at once? He needed to try and catch up to Papyrus before he got too far, but Sans wasn’t as fast as Papyrus and Saz was in trouble and he knew where Papyrus was going but Papyrus was closer and-

 

Swabby crouched down to look at him. “Sans. Sans. Breath.” Sans kept dashing back and forth wildly. “Sans, listen to me.” he said slowly. “Your brothers are fine. Both Saz and Papyrus will be okay. We’ll get both of them. You know where Papyrus is headed, right?”

 

Sans finally paused and nodded. “Then let’s follow Saz’s trail, we’ll get him, then double back to the nest to get Papyrus.” Swabby stopped and looked towards the door. Sans turned and saw Pyru standing there. “Pyru, watch over Suny and Parz, okay?” Pyru looked like he was about to argue, but after looking at Sans nodded, and Swabby turned his head back to Sans.

 

“Is that okay with you?”

 

Sans stopped for a second before, nodding and dashed off after Saz’s scent trail, with Swabby close behind. 

 

***

 

Papyrus ran as fast as he could. Saz was definitely heading to their nest in the woods. It was the only safe place he knew of. Papyrus slowed as he approached a huge tree with a gap near the roots. There were still large branches propped up against the entrance, but the layers of smaller branches, needles and cloth had already mostly fallen apart.

 

Unfortunately, there was no sign of Saz there. Papyrus was sure he had just outrun him though. He had to come here. Feeling satisfied, Papyrus sat down for a few minutes.

 

When his brother still didn’t show, Papyrus started to get worried, just a little bit though. Saz was definitely still going to be here. Maybe he had gotten lost though. With that thought, Papyrus came up with an amazing plan to find him.

 

***

 

Swabby was cursing his luck as he followed behind Sans. Grillby wasn’t picking up his phone, and he didn’t have the number to anyone else in Snowdin. Once this was over, he needed to get all the dogs numbers. 

 

He did send a text to the only other person he might be able to help. ‘If you’re nearby, get to Grillby’s house.’ Hopefully Fellby would be able to get there quick. As much as Fellby might deny it, he’s definitely a huge softie when it came to the kids. Swabby had no doubt he’d be over as soon as he could be.

 

He was still kicking himself for earlier though. There was no way to find both the kids at the same time, but he should have stopped at least one of them before they had rushed out the door. He’d been teaching Pyru and Suny about baking when he thought he heard something loud from upstairs. Instead of checking it out immediately he had stopped and listened for any further sounds. By the time he heard Saz and Papyrus running down the stairs, he had been too late to stop them.

 

For now though, he should be focusing on keeping up with Sans. 

 

***

 

As Saz ran through woods he started calming down. He had left the house in a blind panic, but now he really didn’t want to go back. Parz was going to be so angry. Not that that would make a difference though, his brother had barely said a word to him since they had escaped the labs.

 

Saz looked around him for any sign of their nest. It definitely smelled like he was in the right area. As he wandered between the trees, he heard someone calling him 

 

“SAZ!”

 

Papyrus. Maybe his brother hadn’t seen him yet.

 

“SAZ! I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP!”

 

So much for that. Saz walked over to the source of the yelling, which turned out to be their nest. He looked inside buy Papyrus wasn't there. “Papyrus?”

 

“UP HERE!”

 

Saz looked up and saw Papyrus, sitting on a branch near the top of the tree.

 

***

 

Pyru walked up the steps to get to his and his brothers room, with Suny close behind. He told Suny to watch for the others from the window across the hall, while he went to speak to Parz. 

 

When he walked into the room, his brother in his blaster form, face dug into a pillow. 

 

“Hey Parz.”  

 

There was no response.

 

“Saz just ran off.”

 

Pyru could see his brother tense up, but still he said nothing. 

 

“I don’t know what happened between you two,” Pyru was actually fairly certain he knew exactly why they were fighting, but Parz didn’t need to know that now. If Parz wanted to tell him, it was his choice. “But I know you two haven’t spoken in weeks.” 

 

He heard a muffled growl from Parz, probably a warning to stay out of it, but he continued on. “I know that you're angry with him-” A sharp bark and the sound of popping bones cut him off as Parz got up and shifted to speak to him.

 

“I'm not angry with him!” Well, Parz was speaking with him now, even if Pyru had no idea what to say now. Parz must have noticed, as he spoke again. “There’s nothing going on.”

 

“Then why aren’t you speaking to Saz?” 

 

“I'm not  _ not _ speaking with him.”

 

“You can’t just ignore him!”

 

“He doesn't need me. He's strong enough on his own.”

 

“It's not about how strong he is. He's your brother!” 

 

“Not anymore!”

 

Pyru face fell. “You- you don’t mean that.” His brother couldn’t really have given up on Saz. Sure Parz had attacked his brother, but that was the scientist’s fault, right? Pyru was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely heard Parz whisper.

 

“I screwed up, okay. I… He’s better off without me.”

 

“Parz, you-”

 

“You should have left me there.”

“No!” yelled a voice from outside the room. 

 

“Suny, I told you to stay by the window!” Pyru admonished as his younger brother ran in.

 

Suny was not going to be stopped though. He ran in and tackled a stunned Parz into a hug.  “Saz would be sad if you weren't here.”

 

“He-”

 

“I would be too! We all would!” 

 

Parz didn't say another word. Pyru couldn’t see Parz’s face, but he hoped they had gotten through to him.

 

***

 

Papyrus had climbed the tree to see if he could spot Saz, be he had quickly come to a terrible realization. He was stuck. Luckily, he had found his brother who was now looking straight up at him.

 

“Why are you up there?” Saz said gruffly. He still wanted to run, but he would be even worse of a brother if he failed Papyrus too. He settled for pacing back and forth at the base of the tree.

 

“I was looking for you of course.” Great, so this was his fault too.  

 

“Sorry you're sick in the tree.” He couldn't do anything right. 

 

“I don't know why you're apologizing for that, but it's not a big deal, I'll get down eventually.” Papyrus said smiling.

 

“You wouldn't be stuck in a tree if I hadn't run off.”

 

“I guess, but I wouldn't be stuck in a tree if I  hadn't decided to climb it too. Or if Sans had kept up with me. Or if Parz was talking to you.Or if Grillby hadn’t taken us in. Or if-” 

 

“I get it.” Saz responded testily.

 

“So don’t worry about it.” Papyrus replied with a big goofy smile on his face.   
  


“It still matters.” 

 

Papyrus’ face dropped at that reply. He thought for a second before responding. “I mess up a lot, but most of the time instead of getting upset with me, Sans points out how to avoid doing it again. So if you’re upset about running off, maybe you should instead find a way to not do that again?” 

 

“I can't promise that.” Saz looked down to hide the tears in his eyes. “I'm too weak.”

 

Papyrus cringed. Everything he was saying made Saz feel worse. He needed to come up with a real solution.

 

Saz felt himself start to relax a bit at the silence. His pacing slowly fell to a crawl. He was considering lying down when he heard Papyrus speak again.

 

“What if you ran somewhere else?”

 

“Where?” Saz asked drowsily, sitting down.

 

“We could make safe spots to hide in, somewhere in the house.”

 

“That could be nice.”

 

Papyrus barely heard Saz’s last words as his brother drifted off to sleep. "Did he ever make you fight?”

 

Papyrus was silent. He really didn’t want to talk about that day. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he looked down to see Saz lying down. “SAZ! YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW!” Papyrus yelled, but Saz was already dead to the world.

 

***

 

Sans shook his head to try and wipe away his exhaustion. He had briefly lost Saz’s trail, but he had picked it up again, heading in the general direction of their old nest. He was as fast as he could without losing Swabby when he heard his brother yelling.

 

“SAZ! GET UP SAZ!”

 

Panicked, Sans ran at his top speed the rest of the way to the nest, only to see Saz unconscious on the ground, and Papyrus was nowhere to be seen.

 

“SANS!”

 

Sans looked up to see his brother in the branches above him. “What happened?” he called frantically. 

 

“SAZ IS BEING A LAZYBONES AGAIN!”

 

Sans nearly collapsed with relief that that was all that was wrong. Saz was just asleep and Papyrus was fine. “Papyrus.get down here” he said, stifling a laugh. Why was he laughing? This wasn’t funny.

“Um… I can’t. I might be… stuck.”

 

Sans heard a gentle chuckle from behind him. “I can help with that.” Swabby said, panting as he  approached the tree. “Just give me a second.” His yellow flames pulsed in and out as he struggled get enough air. Once Swabby was settled he quickly shimmied up a couple of branches to grab Papyrus and bring him down.

 

As soon as Swabby put Papyrus down on the ground, Sans tackled his brother in a hug. “Don’t do that again.”

 

Papyrus looked down before replying hesitantly, “I won’t.”

 

“Good, cause I’m kinda tired bro.” Sans said leaning against his brother, knocking him over.

 

“Sans! Don’t take a nap on me! Sans!”

 

***

 

As soon as they heard the sound of the key in the door, Pyru and Suny rushed out of the room. Pyru paused in the doorway to turn back to Parz. “You coming?”

 

“I’m not- I’ll wait here for Saz.” Parz said, lying back down on the mattress and refusing to make eye contact with the taller skeleton.

 

Pyru glanced at him sadly before heading down the stairs, leaving Parz alone in the room. Parz closed his eyes, and started listening to the sounds below. He could hear Suny and Papyrus easily, and Swabby and Pyru were definitely there too. His soul dropped as he kept listening and realized he couldn’t hear Sans or Saz. Had Swabby and Papyrus given up on finding Saz? Or had they found him and something was wrong? Saz shouldn’t have been out in the snow with the injuries that he- with those injuries. 

 

Parz quickly and quietly walked out the door to the top of the stairs. He crawled down the first few steps to take a look. He felt a mixture of relief and anger wash over him at the sight of Saz and Sans, asleep on the couch. His brother was fine.

 

Parz rushed back up the stairs as he heard the door slam open.

 

“Alright what’s the disaster now?” That was Fellby’s loud voice he heard. Some shushing was followed by what was probably a hushed explanation of what happened.

 

“Well ninny, You look like shit.”

 

The voices died down again as Parz sat down their waiting. After what felt like an eternity he finally decided to venture down the stairs.

 

“About time ya’ got down here.” Fellby drawled. Parz looked up at him and saw he was sitting across from Suny, holding a deck of cards. “Saz is on the couch.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

Leave him to what? Parz had no idea what Fellby was expecting him to do. He turned towards the couch where he saw Swabby fast asleep. Saz and Sans were asleep in their bipedal forms on his chest, and Papyrus was curled up as a blaster at his feet. Pyru was sitting silently in front of the couch, but Parz couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not.

 

After glancing back at Fellby one more time, Parz walked towards the couch.

 

***

 

Saz awoke to the feeling of being tightly held. He wiggled around enough to see Parz asleep, holding on to him like a lifeline. A small smile crossed his face as he went back to sleep. Maybe they could talk tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
